youtubepoopbrfandomcom-20200223-history
TasmanianPooper
Tá, beleza, então eu tenho que falar sobre mim é? Então vamo lá Criei meu canal mais ou menos em novembro de 2012 como Rotciv Ocnarb(Pooperizador Temporal) Mas aí começei a evoluir e os meus poops/mvs começaram a ficar bons e tals, daí criei essa outra conta pra postar uns poop com qualidade superior, o TasmanianPooper , mas ainda sou conhecido por Rotciv pelo canal original. Foquei nos MVs, conheci a galera do Equipamento, e estou lá até hoje. Estilo de mv tipo gringo. Apesar de YTPMV ainda ser parte do YoutubePoop, não gosto muito de poop, exceto alguns casos de alguns que me fazem rir pra caralho. Além disso meus melhores amigos da comunidade são o PauloDias95 , BluTheFox1 , GuilhermeLeocadio mas tenho outros amigos que me encontro de vez em quando também como o MrAwesomePoopz e o Master Kaiser(Gamazzi) . O que de fato é irônico porque sou o único desse grupo que prefere 100x MV a YoutubePoop, mas a galera respeita e é isso que eu acho dahora. Tenho além disso, um canal para Tutoriais de YTPM, o Aulinha de MV , onde eu comecei a fazer tutoriais, mas parei por um tempo, porém agora pretendo voltar porque terei a ajuda do ImpossibleCarl69 e do JopaBSOJ pra criar videos. Minha Alt é o Faustão Globo, que foi um nome que originou na epoca que a galera jogava gunbound no equipamento e eu criei essa conta, mas perdi ela :(. Fora da área do YTP, sou programador java, (eu digo que sou programador mas nunca trabalhei com programaçao) e faço jogos Indies. inclusive tenho um blog pra divulgação dos mesmos. Sou brony com orgulho, e regularmente vou aos encontros brony. Costumava ir aos poopencontros, mas parece que essa prática foi extinta. Meu jogo preferido é Ty the Tasmanian Tiger(o que originou o nome e o avatar do meu segundo canal) para Nintendo Gamecube (apesar de existir também para Playstation 2 e Xbox360) 100% Nintendista, apesar de não ficar falando bosta tipo "Hurr durr nintendo master race" porém foi a única marca que não me deu problemas até agora. Jogava nintendo Gamecube com 6 anos e tenho o console até hoje funcionando perfeitamente, enquanto quando ganhei um PSP ele só durou uns 2 anos (Ps: tenho 18 anos atualmente(atualmente é o caralho, faltam 2 semanas pro meu aniversário(mas até alguem ler isso já vão ter se passado duas semanas(exeto se você tá lendo isso antes do dia 11/04/2015)))). Curso Ciência da Computação na Faculdade são judas e meu objetivo de vida é trabalhar na Blizzard. em específico no desenvolvimento do World of Wacraft, porque basicamente é o Best jogo MMORPG. Dentre as outras opções de faculdade, estavam Gastronomia, (sim, eu gosto de cozinhar pra caralho) Astronomia (não confunda com Astrologia, se não eu vô enfiar uma placa na sua bunda) e Design de Games. Poopers Preferidos eram Tecraudio, Chinelin.. e acho que só, mas o Chinelin Morreu, e o Tecraudio... bom, não acompanho tanto mais os poops do tecraudio, estou mais pra MV agora, então meus MVers preferidos são Dzz686(Fox), Hamarejun, JopaBSOJ, ImpossibleCarl... e outros que eu não lembro. Gosto da prática de incentivar novos MVers quando acho um canal pequeno. Caralho, se você leu isso tudo até aqui meus parabens, ninguém nunca quis saber tanto sobre minha vida assim. mas enfim, continuando... Na verdade não tem mais nada pra continuar, acabou aqui eu acho... vou fazer um hamburguer pra mim até um outro dia.. se eu voltar eu coloco um EDIT aqui em baixo Category:Poopers